kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Falls
|jap_name = にじのたき (Niji no Taki) |jap_meaning = Rainbow Falls にじ/虹/霓 = Rainbow, たき/滝/瀧 = Waterfall |theme= Waterfalls and rapids |world= Grass Land |treasure=Furniture: Rainbow Arch, Outdoor Bath; Rainbow Falls CD |common enemies=Buttonfly, Gator, Parasol Waddle Dee, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee |notes = Metamortex: Spin Boarder }} Rainbow Falls is the fourth stage in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn, and is the third stage found in Grass Land. It comes after Flower Fields. Completing the stage gives the Bean Patch, which unlocks the stage after, Big-Bean Vine. This stage is a little more difficult than the previous stages. The Spin Boarder transformation appears for the first time here. This stage features moving water mechanics for the first time, and it extends throughout the entirety of the stage. Overview The stage starts off with the player landing on a piece of land with a gap. There is a small river and a waterfall that will drag Kirby and Prince Fluff in the direction of the current. There is a Pull Patch that can ripped off to reveal some beads. There is also a lone Waddle Dee and a spear-wielding Dee. After this, the player should destroy the Yarn Block found under the Cloth Block. This will cause the cloth block to fall and slowly go down the river. The player should jump on the block and then onto the ledge that contains the first treasure: the Rainbow Arch. The two-star Bonus Star is found directly after the treasure, near a Gator inside a pull patch. There are a few more Gators that should either be defeated or avoided. A lone Waddle Dee is also found a ledge, but it doesn’t mean any harm. After surpassing these obstacles, there should be a shower curtain-like cloth attached to a blue button. Yanking this blue button, will drop a lot of beads that will flow with the current of the river. There is now a few sets of ledges with running water. There will also be a couple of Parasol Waddle Dees that come out of an Enemy Patch. These Waddle Dees are hard to avoid and defeat as their umbrellas protect them. However, the players should find a way to the top ledge and continue forward. After, the player should touch the exclamation mark ball, which will make a 100-bead star appear. The player has to quickly rush to the other end, avoiding Waddle Dees spawned by an Enemy Patch. There will be a spear-wielding Waddle Dee shortly after. The player should simply avoid it and move upwards to the left, climbing the ladder. Kirby and the prince should carefully hop on top of the three Gators to the second treasure: the Outdoor Bath. The player should head back to the spear-wielding Waddle Dee and either defeat it or avoid it. They should pull the patch and touch the Metamortex, transforming into the Spin Boarder former. The player should follow the flow of the river, defeating Buttonflies, Gators, and other enemies that get in the way while still collecting beads. There will soon be a ledge that can be accessed by hopping off a Buttonfly. Near the end, the player will need to bounce off another Buttonfly to get the three-star Bonus Star. If the player misses the ledge, they can still get the three-star Bonus Star by performing a timed jump to be able to bounce off the Buttonfly. There should be two Bronto Burts directly after this. Hopping off these two will allow the player to reach a 100-bead star. Right when the player lands, they should quickly jump up to the next ledge and then ledge-hop from ledge to ledge to the five-star Bonus Star. If the player misses a ledge, they will be back on the river and will need to avoid some more Buttonflies and Gators. The river will continue to slope, increasing the speed of the Spin Boarder. The player should continue to collect many beads until they get to an area with some more Bronto Burts. In this final part, the player will need to perform carefully timed jumps to hop off several Bronto Burts. If the player manages to hop off all of them successfully, he/she will be able to get the CD at the end, which continues this stage’s music. If the player can't hop off all the enemies, he/she will drop to the bottom of the river and continue to flow with it until he/she reaches the Reel Gate. The player should ring the Bonus Bell at the end, concluding the stage and awarding the player with the Bean Patch. Music Gallery KEY Rainbow Falls.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Screens_2.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Spin_Boarder.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' es:Cascadas Arco Iris ja:にじのたき zh:彩虹瀑布 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn